assasin girl and boy
by siriuslysexyopal
Summary: A new girl enters hunterXhunter with her own back ground similer to killua's what could possible happen


"remember darling when your done with the hunter exam come right home because you have an assignment" my mother says while waving good bye as I skate bored away down the road " assignment eh" i say softly wile smirking to myself "that ought to be good" theres something you should know about my family we are professional assassins and will kill any one at the right price that is we are known through out the world for are stone cold glares I have wavy red hair and blue eyes i look really fragile so people are astonished at what i can do, I see the boat and get abroad and sit on the edge of the front of the boat and look around I see all these buff character and i secretly gag no one on the boat was interesting so i put on my head phones and sat 5-6 hours later we arrive at our destination and I walk off and get to the under ground place in 5 hours i see all these guys and they all look weak except this boy with wight hair sitting on the side and this clown, I take off the hud of my coat and I see that every ones eyes are on me even the wight haired boy looked but looked away I ignored all the other looks and sat down and waited soon the room was filled and the examiner came and we started to walk i cot on as soon and the walk started i just through down my skate board and was off I heard someone calling at me and I look back and see the wight haired boy was getting yelled at to by an old mad i stop and go over to them " hey thats not fair walk like the rest of us" he says grumpily and me and the wight haired boy look at each other " hmmh and who are you to tell me what to do" I say and glare at him the wight haired boy glares to, the black haired boy asks our names and says his is gon and the blonde one with them is kurapika and the old man was lerio I just shrug and look back in front of me with my empty eyes and them

and look back "Emina" i say with no emotion what so ever the wight haired boy looks at me suppressed at my name and then looks me up and down and asks " would you happen to be a hatika" he ask's in a cirrus voice " maybe why wold you ask? i look at him eyes still blank he leans up and whispers something in my ear " because im a zoldeck and i can tell you look just like one but still different" I just smirked at him and surpassingly he BLUSHED wow i thought cool another assassin so i wont be bored after all , about and hour and a half latter the old mad started to give i thought how pathetic but stopped non the less a guy named tompa said there was healing sap that will make you strong again and so lerio went with him shortly after gon and kurapica went to and i giggled and me and killua where left alone " hmmh there so stupid remember the hallucinating sap ha there walking right into a trap" i whisper to killua " well mine as well go help them" he said and i just followed we saw tompa laughing i made my fingers as sharp as daggers and was right bend him in less then a second and he whimpered in fear " do that again and we will kill you got it" killua said in a frightening voice i just smiled he's good, soon we found the BAKAS and where on are way the first test was done and we where going to the second challenge when a big buff guy walks up to me and killua and says " this isn't a place for kids especially cute girls like you" i glare at him " i wouldn't mess with me if you no its for your own good" i say in a cold tone i could feel killua wince.

_killuas point_

Wow that girl is something different i no her family is assassins but i mean she looks so fragile i just wont to hug her wait what did i just say restraint i no she is very dangerous but i cant help myself falling for her i no i no its only been a day but really but I will never show any one these feelings , so this huge guy walks up to us and says its not a place for children especially for cute girls like emina wow this guy does not no what he's getting himself into he might act all tough but i doubt he can beat her, but what she said i couldn't help but wince then before i new it the guy was laying there on the ground yelling in pain " Oops i missed maybe you will learn not to mess with people stronger then them even if they are a GIRL" she says in her soft sweet voice I just look at her amazed that this fragile girl just took down a guy maybe 8 times her size I felt her leave and go into the woods and i followed I don't no what these feeling are i just don't no i've never felt them before, I saw her sit by a tree and WHAT? start to cry no way my eyes but yes she was crying no sobbing i heard her say "killua i no your up there theres no use hiding i no what you must be thinking an assassin crying b...bbb...but i...i.i...i. d...o...n..t no what came over me i.i.i.i.i..." I just jump down from the tree i was hiding in and sat next to her and i just sat there " i never do this whats come over me im crying this is my first time ever crying ahh whats wrong with me" i hear her say in a soft voice i scoot closer to her I hear yet another guys voice " ohh would you look at that young love oh soo sweet" I look up " love whats that? and go away before i kill you" i say in the coldest tone i can make " Killua I can handle this im kinda getting ticked off with these buff guys im ok you no that girl that smells like chemicals all the time she did this to me it was emotion spray and it made me not able to control my emotions I think it wearied off now so let me handle this k?" I hear her say sweetly (fyi this is at the there'd exam just to let you no) no latter did she say that the guy was laying on the ground dead I don't no why but I don't want to see her cry ever again. Were on the air ship and we each have our own room emina called it a night really early and went to bed and I was playing a game with the headmaster person but I gave up quickly and left and walked past eminas room and I walked in for some reason and sat in the chair next to the bed and I got this sudden urge and got up and leaned over her sleeping self she just look so fragile I cant explain it and I bent down and brush away some hair that was in her face and lean down and I did the unthinkable I kiss her lightly and got up to leave but I felt a light hand touch mine and look down emina's awake and is smiling and pulls lightly on my hand and I land next to her and she fall asleep again quickly and I lay awake and realize that she is curled up in a ball and is really close to me and I blush at this ( yes he blushes don't judge gosh) and soon fall asleep.

_emina's point_

I was really tired from the day for some reason and took a shower and was asleep before I new it and then i felt killua in the room but faked sleep this boy has changed my life I no now that killing isn't the only thing to do I have these strange feelings when he's around and my heart always makes a cartwheel when he touches me i no it's silly but really its the truth but I'm an assassin and I can't feel these things its not right I feel him lean over me and brush away some hair that was in my face and OMG he he he did the unthinkable he kissed me OMG ok now Im defiantly awake and I feel him about to leave and i didn't won't that to happen my body acted on its own I grabbed his hand lightly and pulled him onto my bed and soon was asleep but new he was awake so I moved to where he couldn't get up and i smiled he's warm I thought to myself and the next thing I know it's morning and surpassingly killua is sprolled out on the bed but with his arm's raped around me lightly and my face goes as red as possible "killua killua wake up wake up come on wake up at least let go of me" i whine " hmmm I don't think soo your not getting away that easily" I her him say and a smirk appears on his face and I say " I'll never surrender to you NEVER got that" i say that with a giggle " you sure because im not going to take it easy on you" he say's " hmm Im a trained assen theres not that much you can do to me" I say grinning and surpassingly its not fake " hmmmmmmmmm i don't no about that" he says grinning to and with that he leans over me and tickles me I couldn't help myself not to laugh I hear giggles coming from the door and look over and see Gon with a confused faces Kurapica's face red and lerio laughing kurapica says " ummmm sorry w we wonted to et you no were at here where we are going to take the final exam ummmm yeah sorry" he says waving his hands in front of his face "lerio" i say glaring at him and i see him freeze and then run for his life with me close behind my hand as daggers but his attempt to get away apically failed and now kurapica gon and killua and holding me back from killing him . Latter at the exam it was gons turn and the boys had to hold me back from killing that bastered hanzo "guys i cant stand it please let go killua please im not going to kill that bastered yet at lest but after this he's as good as dead" i say in between my teeth and killua still doesn't let go he has his frugally around my wast and his head on my shoulder so that I cant move at all " no im sorry but I can't let you go I no you better then that you'll just interfere and I can't let that happen sorry emina" I hear him say in my ear and i just sigh and soon this match is over and done with and its my turn and I smirk and walk up to the boiled headed ninja how in my opinion talk's to much "geez this is going to be easy ok lets get this over with"I say very plainly and put my blank face on and make my hands change into daggers "ready princess I think you hear what I said to that pipsqwike so take my word and foliate" he says with a smile " hmmmmmm you sure talk a lot for a ninja and don't call me princess you no your old master how he died mysteriously well your looking at the person that ended his pitiful pethidick life hmmm that guy wasn't as strong as I thought he would be" I say almost in a whisper and he looks as anger as ever " oh did I upset you oops im sorry" I say in my sweet voice but still no emotions in it and he came in on a attack but not fast enough and I appear behind him but he was expecting that and got me in the face with his punch "hnnnnn close hunn but that wont take me down theres something you should no about me I really am an assassin and Im tacking it easy on you" I say but had a gasp in it and waited for his next attack and I went as fast as ever and was in front of him I still had blood on my face from his punch my eyes went completely blank and face to and slashed him in the face so his face was all cut up and then punched but was a little to slow and he just barley got me with his blade a cut appeared on my face and started to bleed damn he got me deep " you no im just playing with you right your no better then the old man" i say blankly and smile then with a final blow I got him in a position that I broke his arm and said that was for Gon and you better give up and I well actually kill you Im not kidding im a trained assassin you don't wont to mess with me so give up now and with that he gave up and I walked back to the group and they looked like I just won the academy awards " what? I ask confused " you looks so cute with short hair like a life size porsilin doll" lerio says and they all glomp my all at once " huh short hair what are you talking about" I ask confused and then look at the floor where I just fought Hanzo and sure enough there was my red hair lying there on the ground damit I attack more perverts with short hair oh well I guess ill have to deal with them somehow I thought to myself "holly fuckin shit im gonna kill u after this myyyyy hair nooooooooo and u stop staring" I yell "awwwwww its not that bad emina i mean you do look really cute"killua says and my heart starts beating faster "welllllllllllll...killua your up next kick his ass" i say i have a really bad feeling about this guy he gives off this killing aroma "get him killua" i whisper i smell the smell of death this cant be good and then every thing went black.


End file.
